


Day 2

by ElenaGraysonNS



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, M/M, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Scent Marking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Drabbles y One Shot del segundo día del Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day 2

Day 2- Omega & Pup

“Te perdono por no salvarme… pero porque, porque en nombre de Dios, ¡El sigue vivo!” Jason pateó una puerta, rompiéndola en el acto, detrás de la puerta estaba el Joker, quien comenzó a reír.

“¡Debo darle puntos al chico! ¡Regreso de la muerte para hacer posible esta fiesta!” Bruce solo podía ver los labios del Joker moverse, pero su mente no reaccionaba en sus palabras.

Su hijo, su Jason estaba vivo, estaba enfrente de él, parecía estar sano, sus músculos demuestran ejercicio y buena alimentación. Su pecho le pide a gritos que se acerque al cachorro que lo marque con su aroma, que lo lleve a casa, con toda su familia.

Pero su mente lo detiene, su mente le menciona que es peligroso… que es un asesino.

“¡Elige el o yo!” Jason gritó mientras apuntaba al Joker en su sien. “¡Maldita sea Bruce el o yo!”

“AJAJAJJA” Joker río antes de mirar a Jason. “Sabes pajarito… disfrute mucho cuando te mate.” Bruce hizo una mueca. “Recuerdo como gritabas por tu Daddy Bats… ohhh no sabe Daddy Bats que pasó ese día…”

“¡Callate!” Jason gritó mientras apretaba mas la pistola contra su sien.

“¡El gritaba Si me haces algo, Bruce ira detras de ti y te matara.! ¡JAJAJAJ!” Joker rio e inclino mas su cabeza. “¡Porque no haces orgulloso a Bats, pajarito!” Jason gruño, Bruce solo se movió por instinto.

En un minuto, empujo el grande cuerpo de Jason, y lo separó del Joker, no esperaba que Joker se libró de las cuerdas, rápido el lunático tomó el detonador que Jason tenía en el bolsillo.

“¡Qué mejor que fuegos artificiales para esta gran fiesta!” Joker río mientras veía como Bruce se acercaba. “AH…” Joker río. “Pajarito no estés durmiendo… te perderás la fiesta.”

“¡Te dije que te callaras maldita sea! ¡Porque lo dejas libre!” Jason gritó mientras se levantaba a un lado de Bruce.

“¡No puedes matarlo! ¡Nosotros no matamos!” Batman grito, pero Joker se quedó callado un momento, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo aún más grande.

“Batman… puedes olerlo. JAJAJAJ” Joker río mientras apuntaba a Jason con el detonador. “Nuestro pajarito ya es todo un hombre…” Joker se limpio un lágrima falsa de su rostro.

“¡Callate!” Jason gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. “Y-yo no soy…”

“Ohhh lo recuerdas, claro que si, antes de morir, el pajarito estaba triste porque su mamá lo vendió al malo Joker.” Joker se burló antes de reír. “Oh pero el malo Joker no le hizo nada, al contrario lo trato como a su cachorro…” Jason comenzó a temblar mientras antes de sentarse en el suelo envolviendo entre sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro.

“Yo lo marque como una madre omega a su bebe omega, porque eso es lo que somos, Daddy Bats…” Joker miro a Bruce. “El Tio J, y su pequeño pajarito, lo disfrutaste verdad paj---”  
Joker no pudo continuar como el puño de Bruce se conectaba con su mejilla.

La risa de Joker sonaba cada vez más fuerte, con cada golpe en seco que Batman le brindaba mientras estaba en el suelo.

Jason levantó la mirada para ver como Bruce seguía golpeando al Joker.

Mientras en la mente de Bruce, la palabra Mío resonaba, Jason era su cachorro, no del Joker, no de Willis, no de Sheila…

Jason era su cachorro.

Sigue golpeandolo, si no fuera por su capucha se podrían ver sus pupilas dilatadas, gruñidos salen desde el fondo de su pecho.

No se detuvo hasta que escucho un leve quejido, su mente se despejo un poco, cuando escucho el quejido más alto, sus ojos dejaron al Joker quien seguía riendo en el piso ensangrentado, sus ojos se posaron en Jason, quien se había quitado su máscara de dominio y su parche de olor.

El olor de Omega llegó a sus narices, pero lejos de sentir una lujuria, su nariz captó el olor de angustia, tristeza, felicidad y miedo, todo en el aroma dulce pero aun de su cachorro.

“P-papa…” Jason se quejo mientras con su mano llamaba a Bruce, quien se acercó con cuidado. “ Jason permitió que llevara su rostro a su cuello, y suspiro cuando el aroma de kevlar de Bruce, pero cuando se acercó más, Bruce acaricio su mejilla en la nariz de Jason, Bruce comenzó a marcarlo, mientras las palabras Mío se repetían rápidamente, un ronroneo retumbó entre ambos, Jason podía sentirse protegido, solo quería que su papá lo lleve al nido en la mansión, que lo cuidara como su cachorro, su hijo.

Ambos ronroneos eran quejidos de tristeza, furia y alegría, el reencuentro de un Omega con su cachorro Omega.


End file.
